An unexpected turn of events
by kyorocks
Summary: When Momiji comes over to tell Kyo something it leads to some unknown secrects that could change everything. pairing: TohruHaru KyoHana YukiArisa
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Tohru!" exclaimed momiji as he bounced into the room.

"Momiji! Its good to see you, let me fix you some tea." Said tohru

"No thanks, I'm here to see kyo!"

"Ok, he's upstairs in his room training." She explained.

"Oh well then I better not disturb him, he gets so cranky when his training is interrupted. Oh well, now I can see you!"

Tohru laughed, Momiji was so energetic. She hoped that some day all the somas would be able to be with their parents, and not rejected. Like momiji was.

"What's wrong Tohru," asked momiji bringing tohru out of her thoughts, "are you sick, does hatori need to see you?"

"No momiji, I'm fine thank you for worrying about me."

"I would do anything for tohru! Out of all the people outside the soma family who know the secret, you're my favorite!"

Tohru laughed again.

"Hey momiji what are you and tohru doing?" Shigure said coming down the stairs.

"Ah hello shigure! I came to see kyo, but he training, so I get to talk to tohru! Yah!"

"Tohru, would you mind running to the store, were out of quite a few things."

"I'll go to the store right away! I can't believe I let all these things run out!"

" Tohru, you can take the boys along to carry things. I'm sure kyo is almost done with his training."

As soon as shigure said that kyo came down the stairs, done with his training.

"Hey what the hell is going on! Why is momiji here!" roared kyo.


	2. Chapter 2

"hey Kyo! Kagura wanted me to ask you if you could meet her at your mothers grave." Said Momiji.

"Huh? Why? What's going on? Its not the aniversery of her death. Did she say why? Kyo eagerly asked.

"Nope, all she said is that it was very important."

"Did she say when?"

"yes, tommoro night at 8:30." Explained Momiji.

"Oh kyo, do you know where Yuki is?" asked shigure.

"How can you expect me to know where that rat is?" kyo anwserd bitterly.

"kyo would you mind going shopping with me?" asked tohru sweetly.

"Sure I'll go with you, is Yuki going?"

"Only if we find him." Joked Shigure.

"Hmph. I hope he can play hide-and-seek good." Kyo said seriously.

"I'm goin' shopping too kyo!" momiji announced excitedly.

"Oh joy, I'm thrilled." There was a cold scarcasim in his voice.

"what's all the noise about?" Asked Yuki eminating from his room.

"yuki!yuki! come shopping with Tohru, Kyo, and me!" Momiji said excitedly.

"Momiji, must you be so excited about everything?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, because everything is so exciting."

"How did I know I was going to get that answer?" asked yuki.

"Yuki are you going to go shopping with us?" asked tohru.

"well I guess I'm not very buisy, so I suppose I can come." He anwserd.

"Yah! Everyone is coming!" shouted Momiji.

As the four of them walked to the store all kyo could think about was his mom. Everyone said it was his fault she killed herself. That _he _had made her misrabele. Well it wasent his fault, it was the curse.

"kyo, are you okay? You've been awfly quiet."said tohru.

"I'm okay tohru. You dont have to wory about me." Assured Kyo.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tohru, what's the first thing on the list?" asked Momiji.

"Umm, the first is Miso." She answered studding the list.

"Miso, Miso, Miso!" chanted Momiji skipping off. Yuki went to go find him.

"God that kid gets on my nerves." Mumbled kyo.

"Huh, kyo why?" Asked tohru.

"I guess because he's so energetic."

"What's wrong with that? Its good for a growing boy to be energetic."

"Yah, I guess it's good. Considering all he's been through. Maybe I should try to cope with everything like he has."

"But you're mother died over ten years ago."

Kyo angrily hit a display table with cookies and baked goods. Cookies and cake few everywhere. A piece of cookie flew in Tohru's hair.

"Oh kyo, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it still made you that angry." Apologized tohru.

"No I'm sorry tohru, I shouldn't have gotten mad. I guess I haven't gotten completely over it. Actually I think you would be sadder then me. You lost both you parents." He said as he took the piece of cookie from tohru's hair.

" No kyo, I believe I am very blessed. I get to live with the shoma's and meet everyone. Even though my parents died, I'm happy."

" I wish I could be like you, you're always so cheerful, and I cant do that."

" Momiji! Stop your going to crash into the orange bin!" Yuki yelled.

"What?" asked Momiji?

"CRASH"

"Momiji!" yelled tohru.

"Its okay. I like oranges!"

Everyone started laughing.

"Hey! What's going on over there!" yelled the store clerk. Who happened to be Tohru's only blond Yankee friend.

" Arisa!" called tohru.

" Hey! What happened? The oranges are everywhere. Did you do this orange head?" asked Arisa.

" Hey why do I always get blamed for this stuff!" Hissed kyo.

"Because you always do." Explained Yuki.

"Come on prissy boy! If your gunna talk say it with you fists! Not your mouth." Taunted kyo.

"Hey! If you two destroy the store it comes out of my paycheck!" yelled Arisa.

"Fine I suppose we'll just have to settle it at home then." Said yuki.

"Hi Arisa! I accidentally bumped into the orange bin by accident. I'll clean it up." Said Momiji.

"Let me help you." Insisted tohru.

"Nope. It was my fault, I should clean it up." He said.

"Tohru, may I speak to you in the back room?" asked arisa.

"Sure, what is it uo?" Tohru asked.

" I got a strange phone call this morning from a girl named Isuzu."

Tohru gasped, why would rin call arisa?

" She said to meet her in the woods behind the shoma house. She also said for me and hana to come, at 9:00 tomorrow night."

"That's strange, why would Isuzu want to meet with me?"

"Well I guess I'll see you and hana tonight. You better get going or prince and orangey will get worried."

"By arisa I'll see you tonight." Tohru walked to the rest of the group.

"What's wrong tohru?" Asked yuki.

"It's nothing." She assured then.


End file.
